Toushiro va a matarte
by grayqueen
Summary: One-shot Karin Kurosaki hizo algo estúpido, realmente estúpido. Así que ahora teme a la furia de cierto chico con cabello blanco. Pero ¿que fue lo que hizo? TRADUCCION. HitsuKarin


Hola! Bueno aquí estoy yo con un fic después de mucho tiempo. En fin, esta vez es un One-shot que NO ES MIO pero me gusto mucho, así que, con permiso de la autora, decidí traducirlo para que todos los que hablamos español podamos disfrutarlo.

**Disclaimer:** La idea original del fic es de la escritora: **GrnEydDvl **yo tan solo la traducí y claro todos sabemos que Bleach NO me pertenece ni a mi ni a la autora del fic

**Toushiro va a matarte**

_**(**__**Toushiro is going to kill you)**_

Era alto, realmente alto. Karin levantó la vista hacia el puente y suspiró. Enserio, nunca había reparado en lo alto que estaba, simplemente no le daba la importancia.

-¡vamos!- un chico detrás de ella la animó –todos lo hemos hecho, tu también tienes que- Karin bufó y se pregunto vagamente como había llegado a aquella situación. Ahh si, ella quería jugar futbol. Ahhh y… la Universidad de la ciudad de Karakura no tenía un equipo femenino, así que intento en el equipo de los chicos. Ahh y… ¡lo había logrado! Así que… ¡¿Qué demonios hacia en la base de un puente?

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto, otra vez?- pregunto por enésima vez. Los chicos detrás de ella rieron.

-se llama "iniciación- explico uno de los jóvenes –Si quieres jugar en el equipo, tienes que subir por el lado del puente y hacia abajo nuevamente. Sin cuerda- Karin suspiró por segunda vez y observo la estructura que se extendía sobre ella ¡Esto era tan estúpido! Pero claro, ella quería jugar fútbol.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se burló uno de los chicos -¿gallina?- ¡Suficiente! Eso era todo. Nadie llama a Karin Kurosaki gallina. Se enrolló las mangas de la blusa y comenzó a subir.

No era difícil. Ella era fuerte y tenia mucha más resistencia que la mayoría de la gente de su edad. Ni siquiera se sintió cansada al llegar a la mitad del camino. No era complicado, hasta que llegó casi a la cima donde la estructura se hacia más pequeña y habían menos cosas de las que se pudiera sujetar, así que comenzó a disminuir la velocidad del acenso.

-Oi- llamo una voz debajo de ella –¡estas holgazaneando!-

-¡Cállate!- gritó Karin asomando la cabeza para observarlos. Grave error. Parecían hormigas, se encontraban muy lejos. Karin nunca le había temido a las alturas, pero en ese momento estaba aferrada a la estructura metálica. De pronto, tal vez por la brusquedad con la que volteó, comenzó a sentir una terrible sensación de vértigo. Alcanzo la barra sobre ella para subir al siguiente escalón, pero tal vez por que estaba tan mareada, calculó mal la distancia y resbaló de la viga.

Los chicos en el suelo estaban demasiado molestos. Habían tenido una buena risa cuando llego una chica a presentar las pruebas de aptitud, pero entonces, había resultado bastante buena para el deporte y por ello el entrenador la eligió.

Así que, el equipo irrumpió en la oficina del entrenador gimiendo y quejándose de tener a una niña en el equipo pero el entrenador los ignoró completamente. Había un campeonato que ganar y, sin duda, esa chica sería de gran ayuda para llegar a la victoria. Sin embargo, los chicos no estaban muy emocionados con la idea. Así que se inventaron ese estúpido ritual de iniciación convencidos de que NADIE en su sano juicio treparía por la ladera de un puente. Pero claro, se habían equivocado, así que ahora se encontraban demasiado ocupados pensando en alguna otra forma de botar a Karin del equipo. Lo cual significaba que casi no vieron la caída de Karin. CASI.

Karin seguía mareada. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza aún con la sensación de que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Ohh, mi cabeza- se quejó con sus manos en las sienes y moviéndola de lado a lado. –Soy una idiota- Abrió los ojos notando que estaba nuevamente en el suelo y los chicos estaban un poco lejos alrededor de algo que no podía ver.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?- preguntó uno de ellos con pánico en su voz.

-¡No lo se!- dijo otro histérico

-Pediré ayuda- dijo un tercero. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un teléfono celular para después marcar con furia.

-¡Hey idiotas!- Karin los llamó – ¡estoy aquí! ¡¿Acaso no les importa que cayera del puente?- Pero no parecían escucharla, Karin estaba realmente frustrada.

-¡Oi!- gritó vanamente. Se cruzó de brazos y rozó algo que se encontraba en su pecho. Algo duro. Bajó su mirada y vio la cadena de alma que sobresalía de su pecho. Miró hacia atrás logrando ver entre la multitud de los chicos. Fue lo más extraño que había visto, su cuerpo inerte en el suelo sangrando y roto.

-¡mierda!- Karin exclamó _-¡Estoy muerta! ¡Esos imbéciles me mataron! Bueno, espero que estén satisfechos_- Estaba perpleja ante la imagen de ella misma en el suelo teniendo dos cosas en mente. La primera, Yuzu iba a llorar demasiado y segunda, Toushiro iba a matarla.

Escucho el sonido de la sirena y gruño al reconocerla. De todas las clínicas de la ciudad de Karakura, justamente tenían que haber llamado a la suya. _Bueno, de cualquier modo, iban a enterarse tarde o temprano-_ pensó.

Ichigo salió de la ambulancia y corrió hacia los chicos. Era el encargado oficial de la clínica desde hacia ya un año.

Karin rió ante la escena que estaban dando los chicos mientras intentaban inventar alguna excusa creíble por el hecho de tener a una chica muerta y sangrando en el suelo.

-¡Íbamos caminando por la orilla del río cuando vimos que estaba subiendo el puente!- uno dijo –ella a veces hace cosas estúpidas, no esta bien de la cabeza-

-¡Intentamos detenerla!- dijo otro -¡pero no nos escucho!- Karin estaba sorprendida ante aquella mentira.

-déjenme verla- pidió Ichigo profesionalmente y los chicos se apartaron. La mirada en el rostro de Ichigo pasó del estado de shock al furioso. ¡En ese momento parecía que Ichigo observaba un estante de perros!

-lárguense- ordeno con un tono frío y tenebroso

-pero…-

-¡Fuera de aquí antes que mate a todos y cada uno de ustedes!- No hizo falta más, con ello los chicos salieron corriendo como cachorritos asustados.

-Karin- dijo Ichigo sacudiendo la cabeza y volviéndose hacia ella por primera vez –eres una idiota-

-lo se Ichi-ni, no hace falta que me lo digas- dijo la chica acercándose a él

-¿Sabes? Toushiro va a matarte- comentó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-El no puede matarme, ya estoy muerta- señaló la chica e Ichigo se volvió hacia su cuerpo destrozado.

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos que hacer algo con esto- dijo inspeccionando su cuerpo -Yuzu no podrá soportar el verte en ese estado- Sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número.

-Inoue- dijo –Necesito que vengas al puente, Karin se ha ido y consiguió matarse ella misma así que necesito que hagas algo con su cuerpo- La manera como hablaba enfureció a Karin, es decir el tono de su hermano era tan tranquilo como si estuviesen hablando de lo bello que era el día, así que le propino una buena patada en el trasero.

-¿¡por que fue eso!- preguntó Ichigo dándose vuelta.

-¿¡Ni siquiera te importa que estoy muerta!- estalló e Ichigo tan solo se encogió de hombros

-¡si! Por supuesto que si pero… no es como si jamás volviera a verte además, sabes que estarás más contenta en la Sociedad de las Almas- Karin intentó replicar, pero no podía, el estaba en lo correcto y ella lo sabía.

-¡Karin-chan!- saludó Inoue alegremente -Es bueno volver a verte-

-¿¡que quieres decir con es bueno volver a verme! Estoy muerta-

-si lo se- dijo mientras observaba su cuerpo en el suelo –Toushiro va a matarte-

-¿Por qué todos tienen que señalarlo?- preguntó exasperada.

-de todos modos, creo que debemos hacer algo con tu cuerpo ¿no?- dijo Inoue sonriendo

-si, supongo que si- Inoue toco sus broches de su cabello y creo una barrera color ámbar alredor del cuerpo de Karin curando todas su heridas.

_-bueno, al menos con esto Yuzu no quedara tan traumatizada- _pensó Karin. Cuando Inoue terminó se giró hacia Karin

-Karin-chan cuando te conviertas en shinigami, ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando ¿Si?- pidió. Karin por su parte tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, Karin ¿Quieres que haga el entierro del alma ahora o quieres esperar un poco?-

-Creo que primero iré a ver a Ururu-chan- dijo –te veré más tarde Ichi-ni- se despidió con la mano mientras veía como su hermano metía su cuerpo ya reconstruido en la ambulancia.

Karin se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara donde Ururu estaba afuera barriendo. Y levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre.

-ahh ¡Karin-chan!- saludó con alegría -¿Cómo…?- pero vio la cadena que salía del pecho de la chica y su expresión de alegría se convirtió en una mueca

-Oh Karin-chan- dijo con simpatía –Toushiro-kun va…-

-a matarme, lo se- la interrumpió –no necesito que nadie más me lo repita- Charlaron durante un rato y después Ururu miró hacia la tienda.

-Bueno, el aun no llega pero no ha de tardar, Uruhara-san ya ha abierto la puerta para el- anunció la pequeña.

-Lo se, no puedo esperar a los fuegos artificiales- dijo sarcástica

La puerta de la tienda se abrió para dar paso a un cierto Taicho de cabello color blanco. Había crecido bastante los últimos años, incluso era un poco más alto que Ichigo. Ururu miró nerviosamente a Hitsugaya y a Karin.

-ahh este… acabo de recordar que ¡tengo algo que hacer!- chilló y corrió al interior de la tienda. Karin se preparó para lo que sea que le esperaba.

-Hola Toushiro- saludó tan calmada como pudo –llegas a tiempo, como siempre- El chico inspeccionó a Karin y quedo asombrado al ver la cadena que sobresalía de su pecho.

-Karin, ¿¡que demonios hiciste para conseguir matarte!-

-no quieres saber- murmuró. Toushiro se acercó a ella y señaló a Hyourinmaru.

-Ven a mi oficina cuando llegues a la Sociedad de las Almas, tengo algo para ti- dijo mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada en su frente.

%%%%%

Karin se detuvo en la puerta de la oficina del décimo escuadrón. No estaba segura de que era lo que le esperaba, pero el hecho que Hitsugaya haya hecho el entierro de su alma sin gritarle era una buena señal. Respiró hondo y deslizó la puerta.

Hitsugaya levantó la vista al oírla entrar y le sonrió.

-Bienvenida a la Sociedad de la Almas- dijo divertido

-¿Estas molesto?- preguntó Karin tímidamente y el chico la observó con sarcasmo.

-¿molesto?- dijo inocentemente -¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Solo por que mi novia al fin consiguió matarse?-

-¡yo no me mate!- replicó molesta y Hitsugaya sonrió levemente. Salió de detrás de su escritorio y se acercó a ella.

-¿Sonaría horrible si te digo que estaba esperando a que murieras?-

-¿huh?- Karin estaba confundida. Definitivamente, eso no era la reacción que esperaba. Ella pensó que se trataría de más gritos y hielo, mucho más hielo. Así que no sabia como reaccionar ante aquello. -¿Qué estas diciendo exactamente Toushiro?- el chico sonrió

-Bueno- explicó –No podía darte esto hasta que murieras- Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo un anillo de este. -Karin, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Karin quedo atónita durante un momento y al reaccionar paso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del chico y lo besó. Cuando se separaron, ella estaba sonriendo felizmente.

-¿lo tomó como un si?- Hitsugaya preguntó y Karin rió entre dientes.

-y todos pensaban que ibas a matarme- comentó –con esto se llevaran una gran sorpresa- dijo la chica sonriendo. _En definitiva_, pensó Karin. El morir fue mucho mejor de lo que ella pudo haber imaginado.

Hay ¿apoco no estuvo lindo? XD es uno de mis favoritos. En fin creo que debo aclarar unas cosas: primero cuando Hitsugaya se lleva a Karin a la Sociedad de las almas su mente queda intacta así que recuerda todo y obviamente son más grandes. En fin, eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y si es así me gustaría saber su opinión.


End file.
